imvushinobirpfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sistemas Afiliados
Estamos en una época donde el rol de imvu está practicamente en decadencia, no es como antes.. hace unos años atrás el rol se respiraba en muchísimas salas y era un ambiente sano, en la actualidad es muy poca la gente que se toma el rol enserio, en su mayoría solo existen personas dramáticas.. gente godmode, y metarol en su mayor parte, por lo cual me parecería algo benefisioso formar un circulo de gente que solamente se dedique a rolear de forma sana y pura.. sin chismes ni dramas, pura y exclusivamente rol, como era antes, para eso ShinobiRP estuvo recorriendo imvu buscando a aquellos sistemas que se tomen enserio las cosas, ¿Con que finalidad? pues para apoyarnos los unos a los otros y respaldarnos para así poder avivar el roleplay como unos años atrás, la unión hará la fuerza. A continuación se mostrarán aquellos sistemas que han aceptado formar parte de este círculo privado. Se juega un rol basico no importa el personaje estaras en una sala ambientada a dicha aventura.. se pusieron puntos stand poses uno tras otro formando caminos rutas a segir con base a lo que te den los dados.. cuando te topas con situaciones tu deberas reaccionar con tu pj lo haria tus errores y malas acciones se iran descontando de una barra de estado esto tambien se define con un lanzamiento de dados llevando asi el juego como un estilo de RPG adaptado a imvu. La Era del Apocalipsis comenzó con una devastadora oleada de ataques contra los Túmulos del mundo que provocaron enormes e impredecibles tormentas umbrales y la diáspora de los viejos Clanes de la Nación Garou. Una plaga de Harano afligió a los nuevos refugiados mientras intentaban sobrevivir y reconstruir sus vidas. Algunos comenzaron a especular que el espíritu de Gaia había muerto y que ya no merecía la pena luchar. La guerra contra el Wyrm no terminaría con una batalla final, sino con una dolorosa rendición. Dos nuevos Campos políticos, forjados de una alianza de tribus, surgieron para guiar a la Nación Garou y avivar la esperanza. El sistema consiste en que el personaje sea la especie que desee,se le implanta un brazalete que regualara sus habilidades acorde a la situación en la que se encontrará, el brazalete permite al personaje usar un arma biologica variable entre espadon y cañon, El personaje deve cumplir unos estandares para ser seleccionado en god eater y por ende participar en actividades de combate los requisitos son: 1) En off tener una historia bien planteada dodne se argumente cada uno de los atribulos del pj sin hoyos argumentales en la trama del mismo 2) en on el pj pasa bajo do s pruebas que permitiran evaluar sus capacidades fisicas y psicologicas . Sistema con dominios en varias zonas al rededor del mundo, el cual está conformado por varios roleadores incognito que Forman parte del Clan Hellsing (Tambien llamada familia- Organizacion. Dependiendo de como se vea al ojo de uno) la cual en pocas palabrases como un mundo abierto para toda comunidad o sistemas ajenas a la mia. la cual podria haber varios eventos de cazeria. Rangos de Honor por puntos (Que puede ser de ayuda para la batalla en el sistema que e estado teniendo aqui en imvu desde el 2014). El imperio BlackSoul es un clan de demonios que juraron vengarse luego de ser derrotados por las fuerzas celestiales y para eso pretenden apoderarse del mundo de los humanos... Este sistema de rol DEMONIACO ANTIGUO se basa en tomar el personaje de demonio y llevarlo bajo los lineamientos especificados para cada demonio... es logico q cada controlador de personaje ponga aspectos de si mismo en cada personaje pero es importante mantener la esencia del mismo asi como su funcion para lograr su cometido... Basicamente una guia que permite encarnar a un demonio. Luego de las guerras ansetrales entre los angeles celestiales liderados por Dios y los rebeldes liderados por Lucifer estos ultimos son exiliados al infierno pasando confinados alli durante milenios... Luego de pasar por dicho encierro y tras años de sufrimiento y dolor acumulando ira y rencor estos antiguos angeles sufren transformaciones fisicas y emocionales convirtiendose en demonios cuyo proposito es escapar del infierno para establecerse en el mundo humano con el fin de arrebatar a la humanidad de las manos de Dios y sus seguidores y para este acto es necesario poseer un cuerpo humano (recipiente). En pocas palabtras es factible que el personaje tenga la posibilidad de interactuar con otros personajes y relacionarse en formas naturales pero no se debe olvidar los parametros del personaje elegido asi como su razon de ser... Sistema Narrativo URM 2.0 Residencia Himuro. Elaborado por: xXxYuukoxXx (Bruja dimensiona) Made in México. INTRODUCCION: Aunque no parezca algo importante desde la perspectiva de uno... Desde la perspectiva de otro, es un terrible accidente. Y, casi siempre, es el que lo recibe quien siente el mayor impacto. Sólo los involucrados pueden decidir si no es un gran problema.Bienvenidos Rolers ofrecemos intercambios, comida, bebida, entretenimiento y alojamiento por un pago justo. * El honor y el respeto siempre debe sobresalir entre los Rolers. ' * '''Todo RP (Roler Player) puede elegir algún personaje ya existente en alguna historia. ' * '''Aquel que comenta un acto de manipulación para lograr un beneficio será sancionado reputacionalmente. Gare Uniti es un clan donde todo tipo de razas son bienvenidas. Nuestro sistema de rol se basa en escenas libres y combates URM, pues, el clan se caracteriza por la pluralidad de roles y/o criaturas. Siempre pensamos en la igualdad para todos, para así conseguir un mejor ambiente, todos tenemos voz y voto. Intentaremos por encima de nuestras posibilidades ayudar aquel que sea nuevo, enseñarle lo básico para que se haga una idea del rol. Queremos que la gente vaya por buen camino y no entre en el mundo de godmode, creemos que todo el mundo tiene potencial para rolear. Mas info ¡Aquí! Todo parte de la creación del universo donde una creación de la luna de los humanos se situaba plena y radiante, sin embargo extrañamente empezaron a surgir seres con habilidades y superiores a los humanos de hay un poder extraño y misterioso parte el cosmos en un extraño mundo de fantasía donde una nueva luna aparece y una nueva raza conocida como Guardianes de la luna dorada (AnyelusMoon) es surgida en el mundo de esta luna. Dos seres de raza pura y rango superior que gobernaban este reino llamados Runan La Chiniun de la luna y Colex el mentor de la luna por su caracterización de poder eran los más conocidos y respetados lideres junto a ellos gobernaban 4 maestros elementales Guardian Fayri, Guardian Asos, Guardian Terra, Guardian Acqua Quienes se encargaban de proteger lugar con sus poderes elementales, sin embargo tenían que estar juntos para poder ser invencibles y crear el más grande escudo conocido como Barrera elemental, sin embargo las ambiciones de brujos y demás enemigos llevaron a una guerra que se desato por el secreto de la luna dorada quien se encargaba de la estabilidad de los mundos gobernando el bien, el tiempo, la maldad, el espacio, la materia, el cosmos y todo lo que giraba en torno a los mundos y reinos celestiales y terrenos de los demás universos, devastando por completo la aldea los guardianes elementales lucharon con sus fuerzas pero sin embargo oráculos de la maldad sabían su debilidad y los separaron antes de ser destruidos cada Guardián elevo su esencia lunar hacia aquel príncipe que fue nacido en estos tiempos el único que podía esconder este secreto junto con sus padres escapaban de la aldea mientras que luchaban los demás con sus fuerzas físicas puesto que ya no poseían de ningún poder siendo eliminados por completo. La esencia que se emanaba de los padres por ser sangre pura era fácilmente detallada por las otras razas de la maldad que azotaban aquella aldea así que los padres juntaron su más grande poder recreando la forma de una luna dorada e introduciéndosela en aquel niño que empezaba su camino este poder lo protegió y lo mando a una dimensión donde aterrizo a un reino llamado Mitrya donde poco a poco y solitariamente fue creciendo sin contar los años, se dice que aun es un niño pero que adquirió conocimientos de elfos y sabios de la naturaleza donde poderes como el agua, fuego, tierra y aire fueron descubiertos por el así mismo su habilidad chagelling, gotas de dolor esfuerzos lo llevaron a ser un niño guerrero. Su constante lucha lo llevo a las tierras lejanas, al nuevo mundo de los Dioses conocido como el olimpo, considerándose el sobreviviente de la luna dorada y dentro de este lugar un oráculo lo llevo a saber acerca de su pasado donde lucha por reconstruir su reino y ser un ser poderoso capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos, sabiendo que a medida de su trayectoria puede descubrir nuevas cosas y aprender nuevos poderes. Su trayectoria lo llevo a descubrir una extraña hada donde le enseño la importancia de la naturaleza y su constante cambio con los elementos poderes que manejaba ese muchacho, junto con ella partieron a una búsqueda por la protectora sagrada de la naturaleza conocida como Iris quién era esclavizada por un temible Riundu (raza que controla la mente y la materia muy desconocida) este muchacho lucho casi hasta la muerte donde aquella hada a punto de recibir el golpe mortal se atravesó para protegerlo, este fue un dolor intenso para aquel muchacho pues al recoger el polvo dorado que quedaba de aquella hada su amiga y casi su hermana le llevo a sentir el dolor intenso que lo impulso a transformarse en una extraña raza conocida como los Gusien lunar y enfrentándose a este enemigo el cual fue vencido de ahí recibe el gran título de Iris protector de la naturaleza. Aun así el recuerda a su valerosa amiga que lo acompaña por mucho tiempo y le enseño el secreto de la naturaleza. Después de unos años decidió abandonar aquella ciudad donde recibe el mensaje de un extraño ser que giraba en torno a una divinidad los Dioses patrones Imperio y tea quienes resguardaban este muchacho ofreciéndole a su paso valeroso el conocimiento más fácil y practico de nuevas habilidades puesto que lo consideran como un Legendario Guardián de la luna dorada ofreciéndole la facilidad de regeneración propia y curación a los demás, llegando al olimpo y convirtiéndosele en un Dios. Clan de la luna dorada, es una utopía de la índole mágica, donde criaturas humanoides y animales del bosque, pueden vivir en plena armonía,este reino es la primera colonia de supervivientes ante los ataques de la guerra de las 4 lunas sangrientas, la guerra contra los dioses, el ataque de hades y la ambición para capturar el secreto de la luna dorada El rey Lord JulisofMoon , lidera este majestuoso reino, con armonía y disciplina, enseña a sus ciervos el arte de la magia y hechicería, así como el chamanismo o el arte de oír la naturaleza...Además dela conducta de un buen comportamiento y un buen nivel de poder controlado todo con sabiduría. Seres mágicos custodian sus tierras alejando la mala intención de criaturas oscuras y ambiciosas ''"No todos son bienvenidos en estas tierras" '' Rosa Sangrienta trata del rol libre y sin daños, de ningun tipo respetando el tipo de expresion de las personas sea el que sea para que las personas puedan tener la libertad de expresarse con libertad y sin verguenza alguna, las reglas son tan básicas como el respeto hacia los demás y hacia las autoridades del imperio principalmente, no importa el nivel de rol que tengas, serás bienvenido de todos modos, para todas las clases y tipos de personajes. Categoría:Info ShinobiRP